Rescue iCarly
by Nature9000
Summary: When Gibby fails to rescue them, hope looks bleak. Their hope now falls on two of their friends who have decided to seek them out, will they be saved?


Rescue

A/N: Sorry I've been away so long. You see, I had at one time given up writing because I'd been so busy, and when I decided to write again because ideas kept coming to my head, my computer broke. Now, I have a new computer, and I come to you with this story I believe you'll enjoy. It's inspired by the recent episode, basically an alternate ending, though Gibby _was_ awesome. Always thought he could be badass.

-IN TROUBLE, NO WAY OUT -

"Get up Gibby!" Sam shouted as the trio cheered for their friend. Gibby had been able to decipher the message that the group was trapped by Nora and hurried to their aid. He'd been able to fight her off thus far, but quickly his endurance was diminishing. If anything, he was thankful that Nora couldn't fight all that well. He glanced over and quickly became distraught, his little brother was coming down the steps.

"Guppy! Get back upstairs!" Gibby shouted, unfortunately alerting Nora to the boy's presence. He just wanted to help his big brother out. Nora quickly ran behind Guppy and grabbed him while glaring at Gibby. Gibby's eyes widened, he'd have to think about his next move. "Let my brother go."

"No!" Nora shouted. Gibby growled and took a cautious step forward, it didn't help that his vision and focus was becoming blurred. He wasn't going to win this one.

-NEW SCENE-

Jonah and Valerie sat in their favorite restaurant, they were supposed to be on a double date with Sam and Freddie, but the two hadn't shown up yet. They couldn't get a hold of them either, so they weren't sure if their friends were going to be late or not. "You know they weren't at the webicom," Valerie said as she sipped her iced tea. Jonah, leaning against the wall, nodded his head and frowned slightly.

"I wonder what's been going on with them," Jonah responded. It wasn't like Freddie to not answer the phone. Even Sam, who chatted with Valerie at least once or twice a day, hadn't called in days. When they called up Mrs. Benson and Sam's mom, the two simply said the group was still at the hotel. "You know, I want to go to that hotel they're at and see if they've even left yet."

"It's worth a shot." Valerie shrugged as she sipped her drink with worry. She couldn't get the feeling that her best friend was in danger out of her head. Jonah eyed the waiter and lifted his hand up, signaling the bill. The date with Valerie was great, but this double date was something that everyone had been looking forward to, so he _knew_ for a fact something had to be wrong. "What's going to happen now?"

"We're going to go find Sam and Freddie." Jonah smirked and closed his eyes, then speaking in a nonchalant voice. "Then I'm going to kick his ass for making us wait on them." Valerie chuckled as the waiter put the bill down. Jonah quickly handed the money over and stood up, grabbing his leather jacket in the process. "Come on, let's get moving."

"Okay." Valerie stood up and walked off with Jonah. Once they made it in their car and began driving off, Jonah laid down the plan.

"We're going to go to the hotel, if they're not there, we'll call them again. If they don't answer, again, we'll ask around and see if anyone's seen them." He hadn't thought about what would happen if they didn't check into the hotel, since Mrs. Benson said they had arrived.

"Should they really be gone this long, though?" Valerie glanced out the window and watched as Jonah passed the cars on the freeway, he had the same sense of danger that Valerie did, hence why he was driving so fast. "Careful Jonah, you don't want to get pulled over."

"I'm not really worried about that, I'll get them to give me a police escort if I do get pulled over." Valerie smiled and shook her head, Jonah was the type to do his own thing, no matter how reckless it seemed. Jonah shifted his eyes to an exit sign and smiled. "And there's our exit." Smoothly, he drove off the exit and took his turn. Within five minutes, they'd reached the hotel. It was a very upscale place, it seemed more expensive than what Sam or Freddie could really even afford.

"It's beautiful," Valerie said as she gazed in awe at the hotel. She would love to stay in such a grand place. She could have stared forever, but there was no time. Jonah smiled at her and left the car, walked around the vehicle and opened her door. "I guess we should go in there…"

"Well, that's the idea dear." He smirked as he took her hand and helped her out of her seat. "Come on, let's find out what room they're staying in." Valerie smiled at Jonah and entered with him. The man at the front desk smiled at them and placed his pen on his check-in book.

"Are you two checking in?" The man asked, he always enjoyed seeing couples come in.

"No, we just want to know what room our friends are in." The man nodded and gripped the book. "Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, and Carly Shay. They were supposed to check in a few days ago."

"Hmm…" The man narrowed his eyes as he sifted through the pages, not seeing the names anywhere. "I don't have any record of them ever showing up. If that's the iCarly group, I'd remember checking them in. My son loves them."

"Well, they'd love to hear that. Thank you." Valerie sighed desparingly as Jonah closed his eyes and began walking away. They never checked into the hotel, where could they be? "Valerie, do you have any ideas?"

"Weren't they supposed to visit some girl before checking in?" Valerie asked curiously, remembering something Sam had told her about. She remembered hearing that Sam really didn't want to visit the girl, stating that she got a bad vibe from her. Jonah raised his eyebrow as she recalled her name. "Nora…they were supposed to visit some girl for her 16th birthday." Jonah frowned as he remembered hearing about that.

"That psycho bitch…"

"What?" Valerie raised her eyebrows in surprise, she hadn't expected Jonah to recognize her. He sighed and waved the thought off as he entered the car.

"She's a girl I dated for a month a while back, she was really crazy and kind of odd. I remember she loved iCarly as it started out." Jonah blinked for a moment as he stared blankly out the windshield and gripped the steering wheel tightly. His eyes narrowed and Valerie stared at him curiously. "Shit."

"What's wrong?"

"We're about to visit the queen of crazy."

"Huh?" Jonah quickly sped off, if Nora's place was the last that Sam and Freddie had been, then that was probably where they were. Assuming she was still crazy. Valerie screamed for Jonah to slow down, but there really wasn't any time to waste. "Jonah, why are you going so fast?"

"Because if my hunch is right, our friends are locked up at some crazy stalker's place." Valerie understood the rush, but she didn't think it would be wise to risk getting pulled over. Although, it didn't matter if they were pulled over or not, they had to find their friends soon.

After about ten minutes, the couple had arrived at Nora's house. Valerie raised her eyebrows when she spotted the front door ajar. "Did someone break into her house or does she like breaking doors down?" Jonah shrugged as he turned off the car and leapt out. Valerie exited and stepped next to him.

"Okay Val, be very careful. We probably don't want to get caught by her right now." Valerie nodded as they silently entered the house. When they looked around, they saw the remains of a great struggle. Jonah inspected the area and saw that there wasn't anyone around.

"No sign of Sam or Freddie?" Valerie whispered in a hush-hush voice. Jonah narrowed his eyes and tried to search for any evidence that the group was here. Valerie moved away from him and toward a coffee table with three phones on it. "Jonah, I think this is Sam's phone…" Jonah looked over as Valerie lifted the phone and checked through its contacts and photos. Of course, the background of the phone was of Sam and Valerie at a waterpark.

"What is it?" Valerie's body shook as she realized that her best friend was in this house somewhere and there was no telling if she was alive or dead. Jonah walked over to her as she closed her eyes. He took the phone and placed it on the table, then hugged her from behind. "It's okay, baby."

"Jonah, do you know what this means? There's broken objects everywhere, that door's broken off, and their phones are here. What if they're hurt, or worse? What if they're dead!"

"They're not dead, it'll be okay Valerie. We just need to find them." Valerie turned around and looked into Jonah's eyes, he was so brave, it was calming. She believed him no matter what, if he said it would be fine, then everything was going to be just fine. Valerie's eyes slanted as she checked the surrounding area and spotted an open basement door. She felt as if it were calling to her.

"Jonah, I think they're down there." Jonah looked over and smirked, a basement was such a cliché place to hide someone, it was perfect. She quickly stepped aside and hurried toward the basment, Jonah followed after. They held their breath as they slowly decended a few steps and peered beneath the basement's ceiling. They spotted a hopeless Sam, Freddie, and Carly sitting in a locked recording booth. Sitting against the wall next to Carly was Gibby, unconscious. His little brother was crying, fearing that Gibby was dead. He'd been crying for the past hour, nonstop.

"That'll teach you to try and send hidden messages to people," Nora stated vehemently. She wasn't even aware that she was doing anything wrong. Jonah and Valerie narrowed their eyes, this was uncalled for.

"At least we know what caused the struggle," Jonah whispered. He pretty much assumed with that statement that somehow Gibby was contacted and he came over to try and get the group out. "Stay here and I'll tackle her. She looks exhausted anyway." Valerie nodded as Jonah made his way down the steps. She looked over to see Sam and Freddie smiling at them. They knew they would be free soon, but also knew they were probably going to be in trouble for standing their friends up.

"Get her, Jonah," Valerie whispered. Jonah stepped behind Nora and narrowed his eyes, sighing with exasperation. He had hoped to not have to deal with her again.

"I don't know why I ever dated you," Jonah said while crossing his arms. Nora's eyes widened and she quickly turned to face him, standing in surprise.

"Jonah?" Nora asked with hopeful curiousity. "You came back for me?"

"Hell no. I came for my best friends." Jonah quickly tackled Nora to the ground and pulled her arms behind her back. He glanced at the stairs and called for Valerie. "Val! Let them out now, I got her pinned down!" Nora grunted as Valerie quickly shot down the steps.

"Ugh, who's that? You're cheating on me?"

"What the hell?" Jonah shouted as Nora pushed him off of her and sent him hurdling headfirst into a wall. Valerie yelped and rushed to his side. He grunted and rubbed his head. "Dude, I broke up with you years ago. Get over yourself!" He wasn't sure what he was more annoyed with, the fact that Valerie wasn't trying to get the others out, or that Nora was still obsessed with him. He bared his teeth and slowly stood up.

"How could you go to another girl!" Nora shouted in rage and threw a box of chinese food at him. He smoothly dodged it and raised his eyebrow, this really was not how he thought this would go.

"It's called…I break up with you, a few years later I meet her, I date her, and then I fall in love with her." Nora raged again and continued throwing things at Jonah, still feeling hurt and betrayed. He continued dodging whatever she threw, knowing he had to close the gap or she wasn't ever going to stop.

"_We_ were meant to be! No one else can have you but me!" Jonah held his arms in front of his face and began trying to take steps toward her, feeling the assault of random objects hitting his body. He heard something rip and looked down at his jacket, spotting a freshly given tear.

"You ripped my jacket!" Sam, Freddie and Carly were all standing at the window, cheering on Jonah. He was irritated more than ever now, considering his favorite jacket was now ripped. "Valerie gave that to me as a gift, damn it!"

"Well too bad, it's ugly! She doesn't deserve you anyway, you're too good for her! Didn't you know what she did to Freddie?" Jonah knew that statement would severly hurt Valerie, considering she was still tender to that subject. He growled dangerously, ready to defend her at all costs. When he looked over, he realized Valerie was no longer anywhere next to him. She wasn't even at the door to the room where everyone was being held in.

"I'm sick and tired of hearing that," Valerie stated in a monotonous tone. She was filled with rage now, hurt by what was just said and angry with Nora for obsessing with Jonah and hurting her friends. "He's with me now and doesn't like you anymore, get over it. He's got a better woman now." Nora turned around and stared in shock, she hadn't noticed Valerie move behind her. Valerie had a piece of wood in her hand and lifted it out to the side. "I'll say it again. He isn't with you anymore, bitch." Swiftly, she hit Nora in the head with the wood. Not hard enough to kill her, but just hard enough to hurt her and make her fall over.

"Wow," Jonah stated in shock. He honestly didn't know Valerie had it in her. "That was hot." Nora groaned and slowly stood up, shaking violently. Valerie raised her eyebrow and frowned.

"You're still conscious after that?"

"Come on!" Sam shouted out to Valerie. "Give her the sleeper hold!" It was what she'd do at least. Valerie quickly struck Nora in the side with the wood and kept her eyes narrow. She was still pissed off at the girl. Nora screamed in pain and held her side, it hurt like hell.

"Bitch!" Nora screamed out.

"No…that's you," Valerie replied nonchalantly. She swirled around Nora and placed her thumb and index finger in between Nora's neck and shoulder. Nora groaned and started to faint. "Never come near my friends or my boyfriend again, got that?"

"Go Valerie!" The group cheered. Jonah chuckled and smiled at Valerie, he was very pleased with what he just witnessed. Resisting the urge to grab her and kiss her on the spot, he quickly grabbed the key from the table and unlocked the recording room.

"Finally!" Gibby shouted, having woken up a few minutes prior. Everyone rushed upstairs and locked the basment door, fearing Nora waking up and coming to find them.

"Okay, can we call the cops now?" Carly asked as she stared at Jonah and Valerie. "Thanks for finding us, how'd you know to find us."

"We figured since you hadn't shown up at the hotel, why not check the last place you were at," Jonah stated with a shrug. He walked over to Freddie and smacked the back of his head.

"Ow!" Freddie cried as he rubbed his head. "What was that for?"

"That was for standing us up on our double date. Also, that's my way of being glad you're safe now."

"Yeah…ow." Sam and Valerie exchanged hugs and squealed, very happy to see each other.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" Valerie said with glee. Sam nodded and smiled at her friends.

"Those were some nice moves," Sam replied. Valerie chuckled nervously and looked over at the basement door. At least the group wouldn't have to deal with Nora for some time.

"I roughed her up a little before you guys got here," Gibby said with a smile. "If you can't tell." He placed his arm around Guppy's shoulders and gestured for the group to start leaving. "Call the police and let's get out of here."

"Already on it!" Carly stated quickly while holding the phone to her ear. They'd have to wait for the cops to show, but that was no trouble to them.

Within hours, Nora'd been taken away and Carly was safely at home, as were Gibby and Guppy. Sam and Freddie were on a double date with Jonah and Valerie, making up for having missed the one they were all looking forward to. "I'm sure Nora will have plenty of friends in prison," Sam stated as she took a bite of her food. The others nodded and continued enjoying their time together.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that, please do review.


End file.
